Know your friends
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: There's a difference between friends and bestfriends. Friends will be all polite and Bestfriends will be bitches. Friends will walk off if that's what everyone else is doing, but Bestfriends will kick the people's ass who left you. Not a Brickercup reference. I just think of them as bestfriends. Scenarios are made from fanfic writer's profiles. Cussing so... yeah. Ignore cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends are nice and polite and shit. Bestfriends are bitches, but they will always be there for you. Friends? They just walk away if that's what everyone else is doing. I always think that Brick and Buttercup should be like Bestfriends. To be honest, if I were to choose a mixed PPGXRRB couple (which will NEVER happen!), I would choose Brickercup. But... that will never happen since I am a CounterpartXCounterpart fan. I got these little scenarios from a profile. All is in Buttercup's P.O.V.**

* * *

_Friends_

I had invited Jennifer over to finish a project for school. She would knock on and the Professor would answer.

'' Hi, Mr Utonium. Is Buttercup here? '' She would say. I've always told her to call him Professor or Prof. Or the Professor would tell her to call her that. Typical friends.

_Bestfriends_

When I invited Brick to finish the project, I saw a red streak outside and I would open the door.

'' Hey Cupster! Hey Dad! '' Hey would call out and wave to the Professor. The professor would awkwardly wave back. Typical Brick.

* * *

_Friends_

I once did something illegal and the cops almost put me in jail. Jennifer came and she bailed me out. After the cops let me out of my handcuffs and leave, Jennifer would turn to me.

'' What the Hell were you thinking!? You could of gone to jail! You're a Puff and... '' I would just sigh at Jennifer's lectures. They're just like the ones that Blossom would give me. Typical friends.

_Bestfriends_

I did something illegal _again, _but this time, Brick was with me. We were sent to jail for a tiny while and I sat next to Brick bored out of my mind. Before the cops would leave, they would go up to the cell bars.

'' No 'funny' business. '' He teased. Brick and I would just death glare him away. He turned to me and said

'' Dayum... we fucked up bad... but you gotta admit, it was fun. '' Typical Brick...

* * *

_Friends_

I was walking with Jennifer down the street and we talked for a while.

'' All my life, I've never seen you cry. '' She would say.

'' That's because I never cry. '' I lied. She would smile and shrug. I have cried... before. She just doesn't know. She might laugh at me... Typical friends.

_Bestfriends_

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. How could Mitch cheat on me? Why? Why, world? It started to rain really heavily. My hair came down. I started to cry. I then started to fly. My vision blurred because of the tears. I flew a little higher until I hit someone. I fell back but someone caught me. I wiped my tears a

way to see... Brick. Brick held me by one hand and I was just leaning there. He pulled me up and I quickly wiped my tears away.

'' Are... you crying? '' He asked. I sniffed and looked down. '' Alright tell me. What happened? '' I told him how I caught Mitch and Michelle making out on his couch. He didn't notice me so I ran away. I told him that I loved Mitch and I found out... that everything he told me was a lie. We got to my house and dried off. We just sat there while Brick patted me on the back. I guess this is a break up. I hope Brick knows about break ups. I think he would since the amount of girlfriends he's had. No one knew about me crying.

'' Um... Brick? '' What if he tells his brothers? They'll all laugh at me and... and- '' Can you- ''

'' No need to ask. I already know. I promise I won't tell anyone that you cried. '' I smiled.

3 weeks later...

'' Hahaha! '' Brick burst out laughing after I reminded him of the time Mitch cheated on me. I frowned and folded my arms. '' I can't believe you're still sad over some stupid idiot that doesn't deserve you! HAHAHA! '' I smiled a little. He knew exactly what to sya in situations like these. Typical Brick.

* * *

_Friends_

I failed this stupid, God damn test! Who gives a crap about science anyway? Jennifer came up to me and looked at my paper.

'' Oh... '' She started. '' Maybe you'll do better next time! '' She walked off. Wow. Really? Typical friends.

_Bestfriends_

Brick then came up to me and looked at my paper.

'' And your problem is...? '' He motioned me to finish his sentence. I sighed.

'' What does it look like? I failed the science test. '' He stared at me for a few seconds before grabbing my shoulders and shaking me crazily. He _then _BITCH SLAPPED ME!

'' Bitch! Snap out of it! You're Buttercup Utonium! You don't care if you fail a test! '' Oh yeah. Oops. I forgot.

'' Oh yeah... '' I smiled. Before I left class, I turned to Brick. '' How do you know that I don't care about tests? '' I asked.

'' Butch doesn't give 2 pencils when he fails a test. You're his counterpart, so... I pieced the puzzle together. '' I smiled. Smartass Brick. Typical Brick.

* * *

_Friends_

Jennifer walked up to me and gave me my number 2 pencil back.

'' Thanks. I really needed it. '' I looked at the pencil. I looked like it had never been used.

'' No problem. '' I said. Typical friends?

_Bestfriends_

Brick came up to me and handed me what seems to be a broken disk. I looked at him in confusion.

'' Ahahah... '' He laughed nervously. '' Your... um... COD 2 game? '' I started to jawdrop slowly. SON OF A-

'' WHAT THE- ''

'' I'm sorry! OK? Here. '' He reached into his pocket and took out a... tissue? '' My bad... here's a tissue. '' I stared at the tissue. Typical Brick.

* * *

_Friends_

'' Want a drink? '' I asked Jennifer.

'' No thank you. '' I shrugged. Typical friends.

_Bestfriends_

Brick walked into my kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard. I was about to say something until he put an ice lolly in my mouth.

'' Bitch, I'll eat what I want. '' He walked up to my room. I looked into the cupboards. What the-? Where's all the snacks I bought yesterday? I just bought- Brick... This is why i never have any food. That fatass eats everything. Typical Brick.

* * *

_Friends_

'' I got you a new, green football. I know how much you love green. Yes I do love the colour green. Sad thing is that that's the only thing Jen knows about me. Typical friends.

_Bestfriends_

'' Oh! I remember the time when you had a blanket and call it 'Blankie'! Hahaha! And the time when you kissed Butch! And the time when you got so greedy with money! '' Will this ever end? Why does he have to bring these times up? '' I also can't believe that you had a crush on that stupid, green assed bitch. Ace! '' Oh God just kill me now! When will brick shut the fuck up? Probably never. Typical Brick.

* * *

_Friends_

I walked up onto the stage. Singing was quite hard. I saw Princess and her 3 followers walk towards the door.

'' Come on girls. Let these losers listen to her. '' She headed for the door. Jenny followed them a few seconds later. I can't believe I classed her as my friend. Typical friends.

_Bestfriends_

Princess opened the exit door but she was soon knocked to the ground, making a giant crater. Her followers tried to help her up. Everyone looked back to see Brick leaning on the exit door.

'' NOBODY LEAVES UNTIL YOU LIKE BUTTERCUP'S SONG! YOU HEAR ME? AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! '' Brick shouted. Everyone was either too scared to move or pissed themselves. I smiled as Brick picked Princess up by the shirt collar and threw her onto a chair. He gave me the thumbs up. My smile grew wider. Typical Brick.

**There's more but I'm too lazy to put it in this chapter. I guess I'll do it in the next. That's if you want me to. Good day for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK since most of you have asked for another chappie, here it is. I'm sorta lazy so... yeah. I've decided to finish this story.**

* * *

_Friends_

I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to get up, so I let the Professor or one of my sisters open it. A few minutes later, they knocked on again. I decided to finally get up and answer the door. Jenny.

'' Hey, uh, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the shops with me later. '' Couldn't she knock on _later _after I had my sleep? Typical friends.

_Bestfriends_

I was sitting in the living room with Blossom. Professor and Bubbles had gone to a science fair, so we were left alone. Suddenly, the door burst open and... Brick...

'' I'm Hooooome! '' He sang.

'' Dafoop? You freaking scared me, Brick! '' Blossom yelled.

'' Honey, it's just what I do. '' He said before walking into the kitchen. Typical Brick.

* * *

_Friends_

'' So I'll call you tonight, so we can go to Kasey's together, OK? '' I nodded. '' What's your number? ''

'' Well, it's- '' I paused... what _was_ my number? Dammit! I keep forgetting!

'' Have you forgotten your own number? '' I looked down and drew circles with my foot. Jeez Jenny... Typical friends...

_Bestfriends_

Brick and I were looking for my phone for hours on end. I asked if I could use his phone to call mine. He handed me his phone and I stood, motionless. Staring at the number pad. What was my number again?

'' Here. I know it off by heart. '' He typed my number in and I facepalmed. Damn him for making me look stupid! Typical Brick...

* * *

_Friends_

'' I.. '' I was about to tell Jenny who my new crush was on...

'' Go on! ''

'' Um.. it's Ace. '' She squealed.

'' OMG! The world has to know! '' She walked off, but I caught hr.

'' Don't tell anyone! Understand? '' I said, sternly. I blinked at me for a while before nodding and sighing.

'' Jeez.. I thought it would be cute for you guys... '' She pouted before leaving for next class. I sighed in relief. Typical friends.

_Bestfriends_

'' Please don't tell anyone! '' I rage whispered. Brick had a 'not amused' face. He sighed.

'' Buttercup. You are my Powerpuff bestfriend forever. I would go skinny dipping in acid before telling anyone about your... crushes. '' He hissed the last part.

'' What is wrong with my crushes? '' I asked. He shrugged.

'' I really think you should be with Bu- '' He stopped.

'' Who? ''

'' Um.. whoever you want. You know I'm not sad. I don't go telling people's crushes. '' I smiled. '' *cough* Ace is a loser *cough* '' I frowned. Typical Brick.

* * *

_Friends_

I took one last sip of my drink before putting it down.

'' Oh! I'll have the rest! '' Jenny said before taking it away. Meh. I was finished. Typical friends.

_Bestfriends_

I was about to throw my half finished drink in the bin before Brick caught my hand.

'' Bitch, you drink that all! You know we don't waste! I'm surprised! Your a Powerpuff! '' I took my hand back and shoved my drink into my bag. Damn him. Typical (environmental) Brick...

* * *

_Friends_

I was about to hand the man a $10 note until Jenny beat me to it.

'' Now you just sit there and enjoy your drink! I'm paying tonight! '' She said. I shrugged. Typical friends.

_Bestfriends_

'' Your paying for mine, bitch! '' Brick said as he sipped his drink. I slammed a note on the counter and glared at Brick. He tussled my hair before drinking his juice again. I hope he enjoys that juice.. coz that's the last time I'm paying for some stupid orange juice... God damn typical Brick...

**Yes there is more but you know me. I've got school tomorrow so see ya later!**


End file.
